If Things Could Be
by dreamaholicme
Summary: An adopted story from HappyGleek555 originally entitled 'Reese'. Set in the TF4 movie where things could be different. Reese Yeager, 2nd child of the Yeagers was a very open-minded kid with a normal family, living in normal life… That is until they stumbled upon a truck with more surprises than they thought it would have.
1. Foreword from Author

**If Things Could Be** by dreamaholicme

Summary: An adopted story from HappyGleek555 originally entitled 'Reese'. Set in the TF4 movie where things could be different. Reese Yeager, 2nd child of the Yeagers was a very open-minded kid with a normal family, living in normal life… That is until they stumbled upon a truck with more surprises than they thought it would have.

* * *

Author's Side Note:

 **All I want to say first is WELCOME TO ANOTHER OF MY CRAZY WORLD TRANSFORMERS FANFIC! Requested by HappyGleek555 for me to adopt, and here it is! Reese Yeager is HG's OC. As for the plot, you all know me… Or, I think you all do. *sweat drops***

 **Just have fun and enjoy the ride in this new story. As Optimus says, 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' so, I'll be taking that freedom to create this.**

 **To all those who are wondering about those postponed and on-going ones, well, I will get back to them. I don't know when but as long as I am an active writer, I take sole responsibility in continuing them for those who are still waiting for me to update.**

 **I think I will pull a bomb over all of you for the next few days. I'll be posting my stories already typewritten and I will be editing mad before my internship starts which is on Monday. Hope that I would manage it.**

 **That's all, thank you! And oh yeah, you all know the drill, read, fav, follow, review!**

 **~dreamer**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

"Even the hard-headed and tough people can break."

 **~dreamer**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Broken**

* * *

It was July 14, 2001 in Texas when a small family of three came in rush to the Lyndon B. John Hospital. One was a four year old girl looking rather put out while the other two were her parents. In the middle of the night as she slept, her father had suddenly woken her up, telling her to get ready as he fret all over the house. Deciding that it was rather bothersome to ask what was happening to the panicking man, she went to her mother to ask. But before she could even get out a word or two as she entered the small sized bedroom of her parents, she saw her mother's face painted with a frown as her eyes were closed and with her her lip in between her teeth. Her mother was in pain, the little girl could tell, as the older woman clutched her large bloated tummy, huffing and puffing on the side of the bed as she watched.

That was earlier on, and now, Tessa's spite for the one inside her mother's tummy grew more as her mother was taken to the other room where she could not come in. Her father had left her in front of the large doors, telling her to be good and wait for them on the bench. With a frown, she complied and waited with her arms crossed and her green eyes narrowed. It wasn't a secret that she didn't like the one in her mother's tummy since she had kept reminding her parents of her dislike for it. At times, she would be reprimanded but she could not care as every day she felt the way her parents were moving away from her.

Her dad told her that she was going to be a big sister now as he revealed that she was going to have a baby brother soon, but she didn't want to! All her playmates who have little brothers told of stories of how annoying they can be and how they take their parents attention from them! Tessa had already felt it so, her dislike grew and grew. Her parents were being taken away from her and the other hasn't been even born! What more when it comes out of her mother?

She doesn't want to know but here she was, waiting for it to end as her mother screamed in that room. Tessa didn't like it one bit, and she will not as she sat there, waiting.

* * *

Morning of July 14, 2001, another great day for the man Cade Yeager as he got out of bed and started his new daily routine of think how lucky he was for what seems a decade for him as he lived his dream of being an inventor (no matter how much hate he was getting for it), marrying and staying with his beautiful wife, Emily, and raising their already 4 year old baby girl, Tessa… But what he had come to be most lucky and happy for was the fact that he was getting yet another baby, a baby boy!

Eight months earlier, having found out that his wife was carrying, he had jumped in surprise and joy. That was great news for Cade as he had been shocked since they weren't even expecting another one. Oh, in eight months, he found it to be another roller coaster ride as he saw to it that they go through the pregnancy together, helping his wife in times she needed it and working by day to keep their finances stable.

Tessa, his four year old hadn't made things easier too as the girl took the news of her getting a little brother, sourly. Being the single child for so long must have really affected her that much but Cade understood as Emily assured him that the little girl would soon come over it. For the most part of the pregnancy, Cade never gave up hope that the girl would like her upcoming little brother.

But as night came, Cade hoped that it was today that her little girl would be able to welcome her little sibling as Emily groaned in pain and woke him up to start packing. He knew that he was in panic and needed to calm down but he admits that he could not as he called the hospital and ran all over the house to gather the things they need.

Emily was still in their bed room as he went over to Tessa to get her a start up on getting ready before the ambulance comes.

A few minutes later, the siren was heard and he let the medical assistants escorted his wife onto the van were he and Tessa entered. He soon clutched his wife's hand and assured her that they were already going and everything is going to be fine even as the medical assistants silently noticed that blood had come out of the water Emily had broken out.

The ride was agonizingly long for Cade but as he looked at the time, he was surprised that it had only been a little over a minute. Time seems to ticked on slowly with the pained groans and moans coming from his wife, not noticing how Tessa was sourly pouting at the corner, letting the medics hover over her mother.

As they reached the hospital, they were immediately placed in the ICU. Cade who didn't want to leave his wife trusted his little girl to be able to handle herself for a little while as he entered the room to bring comfort to Emily. Telling the little girl to stay, he turned back to the room and told a nurse if she could attend to Tessa for the while. The other nodded so he took on the moment to focus on his labouring wife that seemed to be straining a lot more than her first pregnancy. That worried him the most but he hopes for the best as he gripped her hard clenching hand.

"Just a couple more pushes, Mrs. Yeager." Doctor Wyatt said as Cade kissed the said woman's hand. The doctor was concentrating on the delivery as her assistant provided her with support at the side. Both the doctor and nurse were silent at times, not telling the man how dire was the situation for the woman to bleed at this point of pregnancy.

"C'mon Em… You heard the lady. You're almost there, c'mon!" Cade cried as he whispered his words his wife. His hand was already feeling stiff and in pain but he ignored it, favouring on giving Emily the love he has for both of her and their family.

"I see the head!" The doctor soon shouted as her eyes shine with undiminished joy in the on-going good flow of the birthing.

"We're almost done, Em. I love you, baby… Very much… Keep going…" Cade encouraged as he gently patted the woman's already soaked crown.

"I-I'm n-not g-g-going to m-make it, Cade…" The woman cried her face scrunched up in pain when she pushed, already flushed and weak. Her breathing was becoming lighter and lighter but Cade won't have that as he continued.

"Yes you will! Just hang in there, honey… The baby is almost here. You'll make it!" Cade cried with a faulty smile as she sniffled and nodded, determined to get through this no matter how pained she was as she kept pushing.

No one knew how long the labour took in that room but Cade knew that it had been forever before the cry of the new born baby echoed! Reese Jackson Yeager… he thought in joy the name that him and Emily had decided for the little one. It was all a blur after that but there comes the 7.5 pound baby with a tussle of brown hair on the top of his head, crying for his mother as he was taken care of by the doctors with blood still all over his little body.

Cade who had let the doctors took care of their little new born congratulated his woman with a smile and a kiss, telling her how the little one look and how it sounded like her jokingly. It didn't fail to bring a smile on the exhausted woman's lips as she silently told him she loves him back and that she did it.

"Mr. Yeager… You can hold him for now…" The doctor said as he called out to the man. The doctor's job isn't still done so the other would need to handle the little one for now.

"Okay…" Cade replied but before he took the little one, he turned to Emily and kissed her.

"Honey… I'll see you, alright? I'll just be holding our little boy for now… We'll see you." Cade kissed Emily's forehead lovingly, smiling as he parted from the woman and took hold of the infant wrapped in the cream-coloured blanket that Emily had embroidered with initials of RJY.

Smiling brightly, he looked down at the little one and cooed. Not too long, he heard the door creaked open and came in the little girl he had told to stay put. Not really mad at her for disobeying, instead, he observed her. Cade noted how the little girl had dirty blonde hair just like her mother and green eyes that were filled with emotions of both wonder and nervousness. Cade can't help contemplate that she look more and more like her mother each day and knew that in the future, his little daughter would be a very beautiful woman just like the other.

"Hey, Tess. Want to meet your new baby brother?" said the teary eyed man as he crouched down to greet the girl.

At first, Tessa seemed to disapprove but after a serious glance from him, she unwillingly moved closer and looked down at her 'new baby brother'. She looked at the baby with a frown that bordered anger before muttering dryly, "So yu ar whut mah pawents have been busy 'bout aw dis twime…"

Cade was about to reprimand the girl for saying that but before he could, it seems like the little baby could handle his self already. Tessa thought that the little baby wasn't that of a big deal. She wondered why his father and mother even have to make it a big deal. It was just a little baby!

"Well, I—" Tessa started to tell the little one off that she didn't like him but before she could even finish, the little baby opened his eyes at her and stared with those innocent sparkling blue eyes. His little hand soon got out of his little blanket and wrapped itself around the girl's pointed index finger before giggling.

Tessa was alarmed but in a moment she had soon relaxed, smiling and thinking 'the kid seems to be okay…'

Cade smirked at the ordeal as he silently observed the children's interaction. He was so happy to see that Tessa came around, being hard headed and all… just like Emily. Oh, his wife was so going to love this once she sees the two.

But what Cade didn't count on was what happened next as he went back to the side of the room. He had told the nurse that was watching over Tessa to escort her back while another had taken the little baby into the nursery room. It seems that the little one was a few weeks early so he was to stay in an incubator for a little more while.

As he stood at the side, he could feel the heaviness weighing him down as the silence seems to make him deaf. Not before long, the doctor approached him and silently apologized with a sad-worry look on her face.

"I am sorry, Mr. Yeager… She didn't make it." Solemnly, the doctor helped him to the side of the bed and saw his wife already pale and white.

The words seemed to crash his inner walls as his world crumbled down at the sight. He felt terribly numbed as tears soon piled up at the corner of his eyes. These tears weren't from joy though as that positive feeling had flew away and was replaced by this immense grief.

His head bowed as his hands clenched the fabric of the bed. Tears poured down as he stared at the now dead woman he loves. How was he going to tell Tessa about this? How will he raise both of their children? Question soon popped out of his head, making a mess out of him but as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he had snapped out of it and turned to the owner who looked like she understood how he felt.

"She tells of the love she have for you and her children before she left… And that, she bids you with her wish; wanting you to be there for the little ones she had left in her place… Mr. Yeager, she's a very wonderful woman…" The doctor told as Cade become deaf. Tears streaked down his face already wetting his cheeks. In all of this, he did not whimper or scream, though, he broke more and more in the inside. How come can a day such as this could turn so bad one minute he turns to look away?

Because he knew that he needed to be stronger, for once, he let that hour be his time to mourn as the doctor's words of how Emily wanted him to be there for their little ones remain clear as day light for him in his head. He promised the woman… He will… with what he can, as long as he can.

* * *

 **Soooooo... what do you all think? A little bit too much? And oh yeah, if you all haven't noticed, I always somewhat make the story... (if they have an OC) have a new history check... or as to say, I always give them these first chapters before going on to the main event.**

 **P.S. Even though I told you guys that this would be TF4 Bayverse, it will be altered to the extent that some of you might not really see it coming. To all my supporting readers so far, they would attest to the fact that I really do not go with the flow. *winks***

 **Read, Fav, Follow and REVIEW!**

 **~dreamaholicme**


	3. Chapter 2: Journal Entry No 2015-27

"Everyone has a sad story in life that takes a lot of pages to cover." **~dreamer**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Journal Entry No. 2015-27**

* * *

 **Journal Entry No. 2015-27**

Well, good evening to you, Memo. It's near 12 midnight and this is currently my 2015 entry no. 27 for the month. I can say now that you are looking quite fat like my old man since I have been stocking you ever since I learned how to screw a bolt and pick up a wrench, but the upside to that is the fact that I prefer you more than him. And P.S., it is not just girls that are allowed to have things like this. I still prefer writing than actually speaking since… with this, I can tell what others tell to me, put all my thoughts in and no one will ever know… if they do not read you that is… This actually saves me from going nutty like Einstein. But heck! I am proud of that man. Sadly, I am not so for my father.

Speaking of my old man, Dad still hasn't changed a bit. He is still the eccentric and quite the detached man for me and my sister as he works on his… inventions (I call them that just because I know the feeling when someone calls your inventions junk but that does not stop my sister from calling dad's works as pieces of craps on her good days). I just don't know what he is thinking, how he thinks or why does he not see that we need him more out of his box as a father rather than the financial aiding inventor he is….

I am very thankful for my sister for taking care of me in our father's stead ever since I was a baby, and I am very grateful to Ms. Mary for actually taking care of us when we were half abandoned by our father (as per what I can gather from both her and Dad's arguments when the lease is due yet again. Ms. Mary just loves us to bits so I guess that is why she hasn't taken the land custody away from us yet… and it was too much for her to adopt us so we were still under our old man's custody, but don't get me started with Jerry. That man makes me and my sister shudder, to the point we actually don't even want to come near Ms. Mary's residence anymore).

Now, I am ranting out again about my asshole of a father… (Sorry, dad… but you don't get as much respect from me even if I love you as a single hard working parental unit) This is what you call delinquency of a teenage boy… I guess I am at that stage now that I have come to see you more and more in a new light as I understood things around me. I know that you've been working hard trying to meet our needs and seeing that Sis is about to graduate this year, on the verge of going to college; still, that doesn't excuse you to forget that you have children waiting for you at home, needing the only person that could provide us guidance as a father and love as parent.

Eww… I am writing something sappy. I think I am getting way too infected by my sister's emotional train.

Still, the old man would not lose an arm to show that he cares, right? I tried my best to understand you as I went and gone into loving working on technology like you but did you ever praise me once for my works? None… You are too busy with your own. You wouldn't even know what is happening to us if we don't tell you half a dozen times before the information could sink in. For all of my life, sadly, that had been true.

I am praising my sister for having that large patience she has in taking care of you. At least at some point, I help her with studying, cooking, washing clothes, cleaning the house… and ACTUALLY making some small amount for our simple necessities. I and Sis actually wanted to ask who was the one taking care of who as we care enough to let you know that you have been missing meals and needing some nutrients in your body despite the fact that you look way more buff than the jocks in our school. For one part, I do have a muscled lean body that I am proud of. My sister, on the other hand, doesn't lack in the girly ranks. But you don't know that.

Okay… I am ranting again. Sorry, sorry… But I wish things could be different. But I know that it won't be so I'll just have to suck it up and tell the tale for the next generation to not become like you… Ouch… Rereading that line, I know that if you were the one to read this on my journal, you would be hurt so bad that this is how your son thinks of you.

Well, I better get to bed. Dad is taking me to that run down theater center in town. Don't want to keep him waiting. Night, Memo…

-Signed: Reese Jackson Yeager-

* * *

The 14-year-old boy finished his new entry as he signed the last part of the page with his name. With a heavy sigh as his burdened heart beats, he stared at his writing for a few minutes to let the eerie air around him pass. The minutes ticked on by but Reese kept staring at his journal, marvelously thick with so many pages of 8x11 sheets in size that was laid next to him, looking quite innocent, disguised as one of his record books like the others that had all of his inventive designs.

Carefully placing the sheet on top of the others in the file, the current entry stood there, gleaming with the newness it still has at hand. If one would inspect it, the prior pages were slowly wearing down and becoming brown from time. Smoothing the page and closing it once again, Reese can't help stay in thought; wondering and musing how his sister was still clueless about its existence despite being so close to one another, having a family bond stronger than with their father.

On this journal are his thoughts that he couldn't let out. More so, when he is down; at times when his heart is heavy yet again with unknown weight; and when there was that stinging pain that no one seems to notice just because he was that good in acting like he ain't feeling like crap at all. May he not be taking that journal with him always, he still finds different ways to write something down for the day and store it again without losing the entry. It was more like his diary if anyone could get a hand and read it, but that is the thing… he will not let anyone dig into his deeper thoughts as he drowned from the way he thinks.

Reese finds it a little hard to offer stories of personal matters to his friends as he had his sister in the benefit of doubt when he talks to her about his own life, preferring more that her sister would be the one to spill all of her problems out.

Picking the large journal up, he went over to the side of his bed and pulled out a simple brown chest he had hidden underneath. It was as wide as half the length of his arm span and was as tall as a half the length of his legs, shaded in the color of a redwood three with two black leather straps parallel to one another at its sides.

He silently opened the lid and then placed the journal back to where he used to hide it. There wasn't much in that large chest; only some of his old baby clothes, some pictures when he was younger and all the other memorabilia he had been able to collect throughout his life.

A sad smile went over his lips as he noticed something poking out of the corner of the whole mass. Pulling it out, Reese knew what the object was even as it looked too worn out and ready to retire. It was a very, very important item to him…

That item was the first and last gift that his mom had left him before the woman left. It was the cream-colored blanket that always reminded him so much of the love and care she has for him. The blanket was not that much of a cream anymore but the initials embroidered there were the only things he needed to be reminded. The initials RJY were done in a fine and very clean, seemingly carefully sewn, lines… From what his sister had remembered, their mother did not really like to sew and had never been seen with a needle, but she made effort in making that little design for their second baby, him, Reese Jackson Yeager, who grew up without her.

 _What was it like to have a mother?_

That question would always find a way to the front of his mind but he willed it to banish in hopes of repelling the depressing thoughts that would soon follow its wake. It was just that painful and quite discerning for him to think of the what-ifs as he struggled with his life. The what-ifs of his sister, Tessa, not being burdened by taking care of their family as the sole provider of maternal comfort… The what-if of Ms. Mary Jo McGatlin who had taken them under her care when their father in the earlier days of their mother's death had left both of his children in independence … The what-if of Ms. Mary not worrying and arguing always with their father as she would have been living happily if she did not worry about them 24/7… and then, there were the what-ifs he has for his father, Cade Yeager. The man wouldn't be a slave to his job and he wouldn't be that obsessed with his works and inventions, giving him the time to become the father he couldn't become.

All of those thoughts filled him and he couldn't help drown in self-loathing. The most heart-breaking of all would be the thoughts he has on the 'if' of being born. If he hadn't been born, then their mother would be still here. She would be living and taking care of their family happily with that smile that Reese sees from the pictures his sister had with their mother. The whole family would be happy!

Reese's stomach soon clenched as he bit his lip. Oh, he hates feeling like this... so lost, so down, so confused and conflicted as he stepped through a fine thread that he calls his sanity still bound. That little thread, unbroken by life as he treads on steadily with his sister's support and love. He was only drowning at times like this because he can say that it was anxiety talking, not being able to let out what his thoughts had slithered into.

As the minutes run, a memory came up and slapped him back out of his funk. It was the memory of his sister breaking down and asking whether she had done something wrong for him to start shutting her out more and more in the past. Reese did not want to see that look again on her face as the young girl's expression was filled with agony and grief.

It was two years back since he had started seeing the world for its unfairness and injustice, Reese had then isolated himself from everything as he submerged himself to working on improving more and more of his gadgets, wanting to mock their old man that he was better than him so he should stop all his nonsense of being an inventor first rather than the father these two children needed. That isolation, though, did not do anything other than degrade him physically, mentally, and emotional as he soon fell ill because what his sister had said came in sinking.

He had realized that he was becoming like their old man which was a dreadful thought. Reese didn't want to become like their father. He did not want to become a man so centered on his self and his inventions, leaving his family to suffer. The young teen admits he had spent all of his time in isolation, drawing blueprints and creating inventions like the old man but thankfully, he had been able to stop himself in the early stage of obsession.

Folding the blanket neatly and placing it back, he soon closed the lid of the chest before he pushed it into the dark caverns of his bed. Laying down to let sleep work its way into his sister, he knew that he would need a few more minutes to actually sleep. At this point, he just observed his room again and note how it was still the same slightly small room that was still enough for him to work in.

Letting his eyes roam, it fell on the small metal desk with all his works still laid on top while some of the blueprints that were needed to be finished were scattered all over his laptop at the side. Then, there was my tall filing cabinet that filled the entire wall on his left. He uses that in storing all his work in an organized manner and for easy access if anyone asks.

Then, there was that supply cabinet at the other side of the room where his window was. Underneath that window was a small place to chill out or sometimes… just make a great getaway exit from the harshness of reality which he hates so much.

Reese stared at the ceiling for the rest of the hours as he waited but it seems that it was going to be harder than what he had thought as hours passed on with him still fully awake, not even slightly pinched to keel over on the bed. Sliding to the side and inclining his head to the direction of his mini dresser, his eyes caught the small device placed on it which was a holographic digital alarm clock he had made earlier that year, telling of the length of time he had still been wide awake.

The glinting blue numbers of 1 did not do anything good as he groaned and got back to staring again.

"I really feel like scrap…" Reese soon muttered to no one as he sighed heavily. He then, turned face-down, willing his mind to shut down the thoughts that kept repeating like a broken record and willingly going on a mile in him.

The silence of the room was just making him feel worse by the second. And when he soon peeked through the blankets to see the time again, it was already 2 in the morning. An ungodly hour of the day whereas he still has a busy day ahead. Staring and waiting for sleep wasn't going to help him solve his insomnia so he decided that he needed another solution, that solution that had been both a blessing and a curse for him if even if his father did found out about it…

Getting off the bed and slowly creeping up to the window, he observed how everything outside was dark. Only the illumination of the stars was helping him see through the vast blackness but there was still delight in those eyes that glittered at the sight. For a long time now, the stars had given him the peace he had in mind as the dark night sky rolled on with its twinkling stars splayed out.

It was decided… He was going to get out of that suffocating room before he literally tips over later because of lack of sleep. He was going to sleep in the cold night under the beauty of the stars, reveling on life and finding amusement in the thought of the fact that he was a 14-year-old teen that acts no longer his age.

But back to his little haven… He cannot say how many times he had climbed out of that window but Reese was sure that it had been a long time now seeing that he could haul himself out of the ledge with ease and pull himself up the roof of his window pane. Perching yet again at the intersection of the main roof of the house and the roof of his window, he laid there without fear of falling as he watched the sky as the earth turned.

He was happy like this as he admitted that he had come to love the dark night as much as he loves his sister. It was just that the wonder of science is beyond exhilarating and awesome than the wonder of his life in their boring house. Reese had been exploring the field of mechanics for a long time now but his passion truly belongs to what is beyond the knowledge that humankind has in pertaining to the world beyond their planet Earth. Astronomy could only do so much to sate his hunger for what is out there but seen that there could be a chance to explore what is beyond through NASA, he wanted it to come true as he dreamed ever so often about it.

But the downside of that dream was the fact that his sister had declined the thought of him going out there. Tessa had seen what had the news brought about Chicago and the destruction laid upon it when these metal giant robots came in 2011 with their large space ships and minions of doom. If there was anything to say about it, well, the government encourages people to dial them… as per what the billboard at the side of the road had flashed about.

Many died in that city in response to a total takeover by these robotic aliens. If there was life outside the planet then his sister thinks it would be a very dangerous dream to run after. The brown-headed boy tried to reason out with her about judging others without knowing them first in person but Tessa wouldn't have it just because these guys were portrayed as ruthless and merciless by the official media.

Reese did not believe the media one but though… He just knew that there was something more about them than just those fighting metal deathtraps that people call chaos bringers. He was one of the followers of and The Real Effing Deal websites that tell of the real events captured by those present at those times so he knew that the media was sugar coating their words and mellowing out the whole thing like their father.

If people could just care to listen to reason rather than opinion, then what wonders would it bring for all of them in technological advancement… Reese groused as he kept pinned on the thought that there was a possibility that these aliens can help humanity reach the stars, enter new galaxies and help them all travel through space more efficiently. It was a big opportunity for space travel! And the kid knew that it would have been awesome if the government hadn't denounced the treaty they have with the aliens.

Smiling sadly to his self, Reese wondered what it was like for the robotic species as they stayed on their planet. On a miniature scale, he could compare their stay on Earth as similar to a foreigner's first years of residency in another country. And taking into mind on how large they were, he can't help sympathize them for being so different that they stick out like a sore thumb out of the population of humanity.

Also, since they were a matter of national security as they were flashed as wanted beings, media had no stop in aiding what could have been false information being fed to the public. Reese never liked the media… and he never will as long as there are those people that corrupt the world and take their power and money for granted. Reese pitied these aliens for actually landing here and being subjected to the government's whims… And then, after that… they got subjected to the lives of being fugitives that are to be hunted down and killed.

There was a theory fleeting in the young teen's mind for the past years of monitoring their activity, though, and that is there was a good and bad side, two groups of alien as he looked at their robotic eyes. He can say that the blue eyed beings were the good guys as the ugly looking and red-eyed creeps were the bad guys… Oh, color irony. The kid cannot help point out how universally red is seen as more barbaric than blue.

Humans… Reese can't help scowl as his insides twist in discomfort. His hand soon came to run over the large scar over his left shoulder blade. It was a scar from his earlier days of elementary as a mere child but was mercilessly stabbed in frustration of the man he had forgotten about.

Despite being a bad thing, something turned out good from that as their father had burst out of his self-centered shell… slightly… and decided to keep an eye on them while he took his inventing tendency near their house and into the large barn just a few meters away from their house. Cade started to pick them up and made an effort to cook, do the chores, and work at the same time… until he deemed them ready leave by their own again as he spent working in extended hours in the barn. Downside of having his working station nearer…

The man had just waited for the right time for Tessa to be able to take care of everything by herself again with a sad remorseful smile on her face when Reese had asked troublesomely about their father's inconvenient working schedule. The little boy did not ask anything after that and just let his sister wallow about it until she was ready to tell him. They may be young but their minds sure were already running on early maturity.

Reese had taken to care for his sister in a way of listening to her spill her heart out about all her hardships in school, about her boyfriend that their dad does not still know until now because he was just that ignorant, and everything else towards them. And Reese can practically claim that his sister has way too much burden on her shoulders than him so he tries to keep all of his problems to his self, hence the creation of that journal. If things could be different, he would want for his sister to live happily even if he went none existent just because that is what it takes. But he knew that deep inside, he was happy to have a sister like her… to live his life and take the chance in dreaming and finding greater purpose being a Yeager…

Admitting yet again that he wasn't supposed to think that way at the age of 14, Reese turned to other things like how amusing was her sister's demand on actually acting his own age despite the teasing he does to her all the time. He had two facades in one and Reese is happy to use both of them at opportune times because it makes everyone happy. He just wanted to make everything better and more comfortable seeing that he was the reason for the death of his mother. Bringing happiness could be a compensation he can give to atone for stealing their mother's life, right? He hopes so…

With all this thinking, he soon felt the dizzy spell hit him. In no time at all, as he stayed perched on that roof, he fell asleep under the shining stars of the morning night sky thinking if things could be...

* * *

 **I freaking didn't expect to have this in 4k words. Too much? Okay, author rant! I hate Lockdown... I hate Attinger and I hate Cemetarywind... After watching the whole movie again, I cried as they inhumanly melted Ratchet down after killing him and then doing the same to those other poor bots. I can feel Optimus and the remaining Autobots pain... (T_T) Awww... why does this story have to remind me that! Huhuhu. My heart aches...**

 **Now, about the chapter... As you can see... Cade is portrayed as a... bad father... Reese thinks so.**

 **What do you all think about this update? And oh yeah! Thank you, Velvet Thunder for the first review and follow. Here is a new chapter you've been waiting for... And thank you for ajna12 for the follow!**

 **Enumerating all of my stories ongoing...**

 **I have Amnesia centered on TF3**

 **I have The Black Screen centered in the middle of TF1 and TF2**

 **Now I have TF4!**

 **Wew... where is my mind taking me?**

 **Read, Fav, Follow and REVIEW! THank you!**

 **~dreamaholicme**


	4. Chapter 3: Tessa

Chapter 3: Tessa

* * *

An alarm clock rang within the confines of one room in the second floor of the Yeager's household. It was still a quarter till five but the owner of that clock had gotten up no matter how sluggish she was in getting ready for yet another day. The one and only female of the family, Tessa Maxine Yeager yawned as she smoothed and tucked her blonde locks out of her face. Then, she fixed her dishevelled pajamas before deeming herself appropriate enough to do the first activity she had made a routine ever since she was small.

Tessa walked through the morning cold hallways of the house in a slow trudge. Her destination was not that far but time seems to stretch so it had felt like forever before she got there. Just a couple of steps from her own door, she now stood in front of another with initials carved from wood, hanging from it. 'RJY', the sign said and she couldn't help revel on the fact that her little brother had still kept it in display till present no matter how ugly it had looked because it was her first try in wood carving from her class. Jagged edges and unrefined surfaces decorated its entirety but Reese had been sure that he wanted it there for as long as he could fix it.

Gripping the door's silver knob for the nth time since the boy had wanted to have his own room, expecting that her little brother was still tucked in his bed and sleeping, she was mistaken. Because no… The sight that welcomed her was a barren and well cluttered room with his work still splayed out and all his tools were left to be pushed into one corner. With all of that mess… still, there was no boy to be seen. Her brother had upped again and banished…

Tessa knew better than to think that her little brother had run away again. Reese hasn't been talking to their father for the past week to erupt into something stressful that warranted the boy to flee. For the life of her, she had been both glad and pained that it had been like that after observing that it would be better for the boy to just not talk to the old man. Tessa knew so well of the hatred Reese had harboured for their father despite the man's awkward advances in trying to weave his way to Reese's good side. She can't exactly point a finger on who to blame for that because from her point of view, both had been understandable in the way they had behaved with one another.

The 14-year-old just wasn't satisfied with their father's on and off fatherly side since he had come and realized things about the other two years ago. While Cade was too ignorant or more absorbed with all of his inventions. Tessa will not say it but they both need to do something… maybe talk it out… to clear the problem, really!

When Reese had realized that their father had never been that attentive and considerate as a father towards them to the extent of he saw from other fathers, he wasn't the same… Even if her little brother tried to hide it for her sake, it just pained her more that she could not help him the way she can anymore. The further she pushes to ask what is wrong has now made the boy curve into his self and hide behind that smile that was truly warped if she compared it to the smiles she had received from him before. It pains her both emotionally and psychologically to be met with such a reaction from her little brother.

Communication was the key in understanding these things. She knew that. But she could not open it to him no matter how worried she was because she was a coward to lose what they still have as time changes and as her college years were nearing.

For now, she focused on what she has at present and continued on pushing forward to where she plans on dragging her little brother and father. That is only if they both straighten up, she would be able to do so. Looking from this point of her present, she could already feel the tense muscles under her skin, the mild throb of her head that was signalling a head ache, and the urge to just bash both the boy and their father's heads together, leaving them to solve the problems together. But that won't really work how she hoped it would, something tells her that.

Bringing herself back to the present, Tessa knew that searching Reese's room was going to be fruitless but there was only one other place that he would likely have gone to in order to disappear. She knew him all too well… but deep inside of her, she has doubted that. Does she really know her little brother that well like before?

Maybe… Maybe yes, maybe no… all she could say is that she has no definite answer but she tries to bridge that gap no matter how wide it was now. But for now…

"Reese! Where the hell are you this freaking ungodly hour in the morning?! Don't tell me you're out on the roof again or so help me, I'll ask dad to give you a bed up there!" Tessa shouted as the house was overpowered by her voice. It actually managed to make the said teen jerk up from the position he had settled on, almost falling off his perch.

Sweeping off the grogginess residing under his eyes as he rubbed his face with his free hand (seeing that the other was still preoccupied in balancing him), his mind soon clicked and realized that the loud thuds coming from the interior of the house was coming from his ever so worried sister. She was angry like a dragon again (there was nothing really new about that)… and he knew that it was going to be a bad start in the morning if she ever catches him in his situation.

He was still so sleepy but he pinched himself awake. Groggily observing his surrounding for a little over five seconds, he took the initiative to fix his clothes and get down as fast as he can. He could tell that it was still dark as the sun hasn't risen up yet but with his sister terrorizing him that early, there was no doubt that everything would light up like the 4th of July. That is how things actually come to go now ever since he had snapped (a little while back) and talked back.

Heaving his body hastily back to his room, he dropped in quietly from the window sill to the comfortable sitting area he had near the window. The splendid small reading area gave him peace… and now, it gave him protection. Yawning widely, he soon heard his sister's yell outside the building. He was just in time… His sister hadn't caught him which was just to his luck.

As he heard her yell again from the outside of the house now, he thanked God that their neighbours were quite a distance away from them, or else, they were so going to have numerous complaints on how loud mouthed she was when it comes to his self being in trouble.

"REESE! Damn it…" He heard her scream in strain that made him twitch uncomfortably. He didn't like straining his sister and that was his given oath which he actually follows the most. With a sigh of gathering courage, he pulled one of his covers over his frame, putting on a still sleepy act as he soon walked over the window and let the other see him with a yawn that was bordering on not acting. He was really yawning.

"Waaa~ht?" He could not help it as he yawned, piling some tears in his eyes as they tried to remedy the fact that he still needs more sleep.

When the girl saw the other figure came into her view from the same window of the room she had just checked, she squinted her eyes at him in disbelief and accusation. The fact that she had missed spotting the kid in his room was gnawing her alerted nerves. She was sure that her little brother was not in his room when she had checked!

"Where the hell were you? Don't you lie to me, brat. You weren't in your room when I had checked earlier!" Tessa fumed as she stared up at her little brother through his window with hands on her waist and a stance that was rigid. For the most part of Reese's awoken brain, he couldn't help think of something humorous as snigger came out of his amusement.

"You know, sis… I don't like Shakespeare but this awfully looks like Romeo and Juliet." A grin spread over his features as he leaned his body on the window sill, (sleep going in 2nd in his mind) elbows on the edge and hands supporting his head. He batted his eyes at her as she puckered his lips. Clutching the large blanket over him, he use it as his fine feminine addition in portraying Juliet. Seeing this, Tessa had to stare at the horror on what was about to come out of her little brother.

"We don't have vines or a castle tower, but you can take a ladder and spew art thou... Just don't think of me as Shane when you romance me… But it would be a good start at practicing your zero romantic skills; loving the other right, sis… Aren't I?" Reese bit back the urge to laugh at the reddening face of his sister as she stared up at him in dread. For countless of times now, he had made her days a little bit colourful when mentioning her not-so-secret-boyfriend but still, their father's rule still overcomes the odds of her having one from the start. That is why Tessa was contradicted in actually telling the older man about her relationship with the racer.

If she were lucky, their father would find out himself and would suck it up that his daughter was not a kid anymore. If not, then there is that Law that they all knew too well, Texas Statutes Section 22.011: "Romeo and Juliet Law" which Reese had actually been the one to dig up when he was in still in 5th Grade (and was just dying to not break moral rules).

"Shut up before dad hears! It's too early for this…" Tessa hissed back as her nostrils flared and her lips pressed in a thin line. Reese let her see his forming smirk at successfully teasing his sister again, starting their day up with a little thrill for the other. He knew that his sister was going to make his day a little bit more challenging than ever but that is what he gets for playing with fire.

But on Reese's part, it can be called his silent vengeance as he was often found in the middle of the two lovers ever since and before they even got together. The racer would show off his romantic side; giving the older girl some little trinkets from his racing journeys, some bouquet of flowers when he could, and dates! Oh, don't get Reese started on those dates as Shane even reasoned that in taking him, he would have some future reference in his own quest of romanticizing! Reese had plenty of moments when he wanted to barf from pure disgust of seeing the two flirt while he gets to be dragged along like the third wheel.

Shane actually knows that he has a crush on someone in his class but that was a forbidden topic to be bluffed out. No one knows about it in his family and he will keep it that way. All he has to do is keep up with whatever nasty thing the older two would drag him along to.

Reese deemed the racer as a nasty older brother model but if his sister was so happy with him and Shane would be happy with her, they had to work something out together to get his full approval even if Cade doesn't have a clue of the relationships forming between them. Even if their father doesn't know, Reese wasn't about to let some guy just take his sister as his and suddenly break her heart for being an asshole. Oh, no… Reese had a sole mission to torture any would be suitors of the older girl and make it known to them that if they want to court her they would have to go through him.

Since he had let Shane pass, that means he is a decent guy that he could hit in the balls if he ever makes her cry (even if it risk his secret in liking someone). For the most part of their relationship, Reese can say that the guy is meeting all his expectations as he was meeting the other's expectations in terms of being an in-law… way too soon if you ask Reese. Tessa had only become 18 and Shane is 20. Reese wasn't about to send his sister off without a proper talk. If their father still can't pull out his shit, he would take the pants.

From his window, Reese saw their father come out from his work barn again making his teasing smirk disappear. The teasing air around the pair came to a halt as he frowned. He waited away for the older man to reach Tessa as his sister took notice of his silence and met gazes with the upcoming man. There was already a scowl on her face, her irritation turning to the man while she tried to grill the other yet again.

"Morning, dad… What did we tell you about sleeping in the barn, again, after pulling an all-nighter for the past few days?" Tessa hissed as she narrowed her eyes on Cade. Reese didn't care about the man as he ignored the other's habit but he did notice how she used 'we' instead of 'I' since she also wanted him to be part of the worrying. The joy of being not left out… Reese hissed at what his sister was trying to accomplish.

"To not to…" Their father said as he yawned widely, stretching in front of Tessa who gave him a blank stare. Apparently, she needs to remind the man 24/7 to live and that part bothers her before she leaves for college. It had always been her predicament as she knows all too well that if she could not get Reese to care enough for the man; their family would splinter and split apart without her knowing.

And Reese, knows this all too well too. So he tries to reassure his sister to just get on with her life and see to it that she keeps striving to get a brighter future out. Even though it was hard to keep the act, he tries…

"I think that is where my hard-headedness comes from, Sis…" He told the other as she scowled even more.

"I am living with a bunch of kids…" Tessa said loudly with a hint of exasperation in her voice, not really convinced with the act but she made it so so that Reese wouldn't have to feel so guilty anymore of the condition she was in. She soon stomped into the house again to continue her daily routine of getting everyone prepared for the day with some breakfast.

"I love you, too!" A smile just spread over her face when she heard Reese's comeback but she did told him to shut up. She will never ever tell the kid to shut up at rare times like this.

Ignoring their father, the young boy laughed silently, giving the girl a smile before going off to do his fair share of getting prepared for the day. It was a great thought for him to be able to actually still tease his sister without caring of what their father had thought of it. It lifts up his mood for another day… that is what matters. Another day, another opportunity as he claims it…

A little later when breakfast was served, they ate together. Most of the conversation, Tessa tried to create while their dad would gladly reply. On the other hand, Reese would only plaster that fake smile and answer with few brief words that their father didn't notice as a way for him to be not that disrespectful for her sister while evading an open conversation with the man. The young boy could only clap mentally for the effort that his sister was giving in keeping up with the man and trying to keep everything as ok as possible between all of them.

That at least, he won't deny… but what-ifs still plague his mind.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

-Till next time.

~dreamer


	5. Chapter 4: Annie

Chapter 4: Annie

* * *

"Now, kids, don't get in trouble… I'll be at my workshop if you need me." Cade sternly reminded the two teens as he insisted in dropping them off that morning to their school. Tessa was slightly fine with it, declining the thought of firmly protesting while Reese could only go along with her decision as he seethed at the ridiculousness of their father's sudden decision in reprimanding them like a child in need.

"Okay, dad… Thank you for the lift." Tessa gave the man a kiss on the cheek and a smile while Reese was already turning away slowly to escape the fury of his sister for not bidding the man a proper 'family' goodbye as his eyes were already getting droopy again. He knew that the faster he could get to his first class, the more sleep he can get before the teacher comes. It was as valid reason to just go.

"Reese…" The said teen's movements soon came to a halt as he tensed from the way his ears rung from the sudden deep tone that reached his ears. It was not his sister that called but their father…

Pouting a bit, he masked his face once again with open curiosity and innocence. He didn't really mean to be such a deceptive kid but in times like that, he can play 'good kid' in front of the crowd.

"Yeah…?" He gave the man a side glance but fully turned to give them his full attention and face the other. From his peripheral vision, he can already see Tessa glaring mildly at him, signalling with her eyes to at least give the man a mouthed goodbye. But despite that, he denied the thought and just decided to stand by, waiting for whatever the man wanted to do or say more.

"I'll come and pick you up after lunch… We'll drop by the scrapyard then continue on to my business deal at the theatre." Cade listed off as the young boy only inclined in confirmation. Reese had no words to offer and just waited for the dismissal…

The time lapse between them as the two stuck in silence. Feeling the tension in the air, Tessa diffused all of this by butting in and telling the man that he should get going. Cade wasn't able to say anything more as she closed the truck's door on him and said "See you later…"

The truck was soon out of sight when Tessa decided to whip her head back to her sibling, intent on reprimanding the boy for trying to evade once again. In her mind, she knew that all her effort was going to wither away if he keeps on doing what he does…

To her dismay, the boy was already gone from the spot she had last seen him at. Looking around, there was no speck of the other that indicated it was futile to do what she had intended to do. Mumbling something incomprehensible, she sighed in exasperation and let it go, striding through the throng of early morning students to search for her girlfriends, or better yet… get a signal and call Shane to rant all her worries. Also, there was a possibility that her boyfriend can talk sense once again to her little brother once he comes back from his racing gig in South Dakota. No matter how disconcerting Reese's behaviour is, at least the boy knows when to listen to some sound and logic advices given by the racer.

Tessa huffed and mentally pulled on her hair. She would do anything to get some sort of understanding with her little brother. Anything! But for now, as she looks onwards, she could only hope that her boyfriend could do something because she was already wearing thin from keeping up this hope she tried to reignite within...

* * *

At the opposite direction, the one and only missing teen slowly emerge from the back of the bleachers. Reese slowly made his form visible as a depressing sigh left his lips. It was meant to be discreet yet unfortunately; someone heard and decided to address him in a manner of familiarity that was all too common since the past few years. All Reese could do was give the other his attention as he gazed at the other's form.

"Well, that is a new record. Should I set that in one of my mental list of new records, Ree…?" That familiar gentle but yet high pitched voice said as he mentally clicked his tongue from the said pet name given to him.

Subjecting to the scrutiny of the girl and accepting his failure to at least not take his personal matters to school, he greeted the other with a half-smile, not even bothering to hide his own dismay at seeing her. "Hey, Annie… You're here early yet again…"

The petite young girl at the age of 11 with blonde locks falling just below her shoulders in twin tails, stood with a frown marring her face. Reese mentally concluded that she hadn't liked the way he reacted… and so did he. Mentally cringing, he tried to gather his bearings and try to at least be civil despite his inner turmoil.

Meeting her large doe eyes that reflected a sad shade of green and flecks of golden brown while her petite nose and meeting brows were scrunched up in dismay, he silently apologized. The girl just sighed and shook her head before pulling him to walk with her.

Silently trying to be comfortable with the pending doom he was going to be in, Reese distracted his self by noting that the girl was wearing yet again one of her flashy attires as she wore another mix set of colorful clothes. On her feet was a pair of worn out black and white snickers, contrasted by mixed-matched knee high socks and a bright yellow skirt. For a top, she has the odd blue and red checkered button up over that yellow-green spaghetti strap blouse with a print of what he can say was a hospital med sign.

If anyone would ask what kind of mood was the girl in, he would never hesitate to say he doesn't know…

But being the ever so cheerful girl she was, Reese knew that she hadn't once had doubted her sense of fashion. It was the girl's motto that 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings', which is something he had agreed to even before they could talk about opposing thoughts. It was never a wonder why they are friends.

"Eh? And you're not…? It's practically bouncing quarter till 7 right now, Ree. I have no qualms in getting up early to escape my guardian's piercing scrutiny." The girl gave him a small smile as she look a little lost in thought for a second.

"Everything just keeps getting worse than what we can anticipate…" Reese heard the cryptic words clearly as it left the girl's mouth, revealing much of what the other girl was distressing in.

"There is still no contact with your folks?" He asked with a little resignation marring his tone. In his mind, he can't help repeat all of his secret conversations with the girl about her life controlled by the government. Reese doesn't know how it hurts to be away from your loving parents in the same setting but he could empathize with her about not having your loving parent around.

"I… I did with Mom. I managed to established contact… but only for a few seconds before everything was cut off again." She said in dismay and irritation but there was a hint of gratefulness in her eyes as she shifted her gaze on him.

"Well, the device didn't explode… right?" Reese nodded in understanding and asked, wincing a little at how he sounded quite like a little child given a great Christmas present in advance. The particular device they were talking about was something that the girl had presented to him a couple of weeks ago, all mutilated and unsalvageable, if it weren't for the girl's helpful pointers of what he was looking at.

The girl snickered and shook her head with a small teasing grin. "Wouldn't be here if it did, would I?" She teased but it was no laughing matter for Reese as he could point out to the girl of what could happen if his repairs were not enough.

"Idiot… It was one of my lucky shots… I don't know what I was working with when you presented that messed up contraption, Annie. It was something that I would be reluctant to test since the internal nodes and system of that thing is beyond of what I know. You won't let me ask others what it is but you told me that it was somesort of communicator… You could have fixed it on your own but you refused and decided that I should handle all the repairs under your watchful eye." He pointed out as he gave the easy-go-lucky girl a mild glare.

"You have more experience than me in the field of robotics…" She reasoned as Reese noticed that it was all the answer he would get from her. Annie was secretive like that but Reese wouldn't push for more information that he knows, would jeopardize the girl.

"And, your Uncle Ratchet didn't think you were ready for anything in the field of robotics or tech even when you had clearly shown some professional skills in securing our phone connections when you tampered with mine?" Reese asked in ridicule and disappointment. Ridicule, just because… The girl's talents weren't just in the athletic field but also in the science field. Disappointment, just because when he had asked if he could train under her uncle, she denied him the opportunity… even to the point of denying him the information to know who her uncle is; Annie just said that it was a government thing… which she had repeated many times in different conversations. It was always a 'government thing'.

Before Annie could change the topic, Reese had already diverted his attention to another part of the environment as his gaze became somewhat more like steel.

"They just won't stop…" Reese darkly muttered as the girl beside her followed the other's line of sight. At the far end of the corridor, she saw a few other looking meanies… the same old-same old gang that always was on both of their hit list, huddling near the lockers.

The tallest among the bully group stood over the middle of the circle, all of them staring down at something.

"Oh, common…! It's too early for this!" Annie whined with a scowl as she glared at the lot. Both she and Reese can see a pair of trembling legs from the inner circle of the bullies if they gaze down to the floor.

"Well, maybe their desperate this time for someone's lunch money, seeing that Summer is coming in fast…?" Reese tried to joke but sighed heavily as he started to trudge towards the bully group.

"Yes… And I was supposed to be trying to keep you out of trouble till it comes!" The petite girl shuffled to catch up to Reese who was already lock set on messing his morning with a few bruises if the group was lucky.

"What would your uncles say if you walk away after seeing something like this…?" Reese suddenly asked as the girl pouted but nonetheless, she answered truthfully.

"They would be disappointed since they thought me better morals than that. One of my uncles quotes 'No sacrifice, No victory'…" She seemed uncertain at her last statement as she tugged on Reese's sleeves.

"I think your uncle's motto is good but your understanding is way too simple… Just stand back and don't do anything… I'll be fine…" Reese said as he pushed his bag to the girl.

"I am not a porcelain doll, you know…" The girl muttered but Reese caught it, agreeing silently seeing that she was the reason he was fit, too. She always have the habit to drag him into his late school trainings and make him help in any way he could. The result was good so he didn't complain much, seeing how his body got to its good figure.

"You know, you should just accept the position of moral officer around here…" She muttered dryly as she watched Reese pushed himself into the circle and tapped the tallest of the group. The lanky boy looked down at Reese with a frown and a raised eye brow before he pushed back Reese, scowling in recognition.

For all what Annie could do, she just decided to join in the fray before things could get worse.

* * *

Amazing, isn't it? Two updates in one day? XD Well, this goes to saying that I haven't been laying around all the time.

~dreamer


	6. Announcement

**Announcement Chapter (POLL EVENT)**

Hey guys! First of all, thank you for keeping up with me seeing that you clicked on this new-not-update. I'm sorry-not-sorry for this being the update you all do not want to see. Since now I can relate to all my friends who told me that doing work-related things and domestic life things at the same time will be hard, I decided to ask in order for me to at the least get started on finishing a story. **Priorities are a must.**

Now, let us get onto my request. Here are the details.

 **What:** FOCUS ON THIS STORY POLL

 **How:** Leave a review stating your interest in me focusing on this story.

 **When:** After I post this until the end of the month. (September 9, 2018 - October 1, 2018)

 **Rationale:** This will help everyone waiting for an update seeing that I'm struggling on which one to focus on. The story that has the most reviews after the stated date will get all of my attention, from editing to reviewing and updating.

To all the writers out there not giving up while they endure the same struggles that I am going through, I salute you. Writer's Block or not. I would gladly accept any tips on this matter to be better. It's a new learning experience.

I await for all of your replies!


End file.
